Love Me or Not?
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't Own the POTCB, so DON'T SUE ME! A story about how Elizabeth is married to a jerk of a nobleman, about to have HIS child, but runs to Will Turner for help. Will Elizabeth and Will live together and Raise her baby? What will Kris Do?
1. Being Forced to Live!

**::Love Me or Not?::**  
  
"Elizabeth, my dear what are you doing here? You might catch your death if you are out here in just your Nightgown!" Kristopher Knight scolded his wife. "The baby might be in harm if you are out here in the cold."  
  
"Kris, I'm fine I don't think that I could do anything like that to the baby." Elizabeth said to her husband, with her blue eyes twinkling. Kris just looked at her disappointed that she was not listening to him. Elizabeth looked out on to the ocean with the thought of one man and his love.  
  
"Elizabeth I insist that you go inside this instant before I get angry with you even more." Kris told his wife.  
  
"What are you going to do to me? I am just out here to get some fresh air and you come out here trying to tell me that I am going to kill my baby. Let me tell you something Kristopher Knight, I might be your wife but I am not some house hold maid that you can order about the house." Elizabeth said as she then stormed in to the house after her confrontation with Kris. Once Elizabeth was in the house she went about getting ready for bed. Kris looked at his wife knowing that he had just got on her bad side, he didn't mean to make her angry but he was worried about the well being of his child.  
  
"Elizabeth, you need to be more careful. I don't want any harm to come to either you or the baby." Kris said as he went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His brown eyes looking at her blue ones knowing that she was hurt deeply by his actions.  
  
"Kris I want you to know that I wouldn't dare put any harm to my child. I was just in the need of some fresh air after being cooped up in side that house all day. I'll have you know that I will do anything that I want when it comes to raising my child." Elizabeth argued as she walked out of the bathroom and climbed in to bed.  
  
Kris just stood there wondering what in the hell just happened with his wife, that he had know why of know that she could be that emotional. "Wait did you say YOUR CHILD. I'll have you know that I took part in the making of that child. So legally that child is half mine, I will take part in raising that child." Kris yelled at his wife.  
  
Elizabeth sat up and yelled, "Kris this child is mine, you might have helped make the baby. But it will not be yours to raise with me. I won't have this child be abused along with me, I rather live on the streets." With that said Kris went over to his wife and backhanded her across the face.  
  
Kris looked at her with disgust and deceitfulness. "You will never speak to me in that manner; I am your husband you will honor as a wife should honor their husbands. You will talk to me with respect and honor; you will be at my side when ever you are meant to be. You consent to my every need, whether it is in the bed or during my social status. I will not have you dishonor, or tell me that this child is not mine to rise along with you."  
  
Elizabeth just lay there after being slapped silently crying; she went to sleep, not wanting to deal with Kris at the moment. She would just have to leave this place, for all its worth. She couldn't stand the idea of being married to Kris any longer. She had just married Kris to make her father happy. He wanted to see her settled down with a man of status and he wanted to see his grandchildren before he died.  
  
Kris went to the bed after her told Elizabeth what was on his mind and put her in her place. He lies down on the bed and fell in to a troubled sleep. Not knowing how to handle this situation any longer.  
  
**::Early that Morning::**  
  
Elizabeth woke up from the sleep that she didn't have and she got out of bed. She noticed that Kris wasn't in the bedroom any longer, he must have gotten up and went to his office earlier this morning. Chrissy her personal maid came in and picked out the burgundy dress that was hanging in the closet and laid it on the bed. Chrissy went over to her mistress, she helped put on her chemise and put helped tie her corset, which was really tight that Elizabeth couldn't breath.  
  
"Jeez Chrissy, I hope that this doesn't hurt the baby by me wearing this." Elizabeth said as she put her slim hands on top of the fabric of the corset trying hard to breath.  
  
"Not to worry my lady, me mother wore a corset every day of her life even when she was pregnant with me brother and me." Chrissy commented as she slipped the dress over her head and helped zip her up in the back, making sure that the bodice was where it should be place on her chest.  
  
"Chrissy, I would like you to not bring my breakfast up to me. I am not hungry." Elizabeth explained to Chrissy. Chrissy looked at Elizabeth with confusion, she thought that Elizabeth was going to eat everyday since the day she found out that she was pregnant.  
  
"Why would you do that me thought that you were going to eat since you were pregnant." Chrissy asked, as she helped her with her hair.  
  
"I'm just not hungry right now; I would just like to go into town to do some shopping and get some fresh air. I need fresh air; I have been cooped up all the time in this house ever since my husband found out that I was pregnant." Elizabeth replied grabbing her hat and purse. "I will meet you down stairs; I would like it if you please bring the carriage to the front."  
  
"Alright miss; I'll do what you say." Chrissy replied as she went to the door and opened it. There stood Kris dress already and looked like he was about to go somewhere. Chrissy left to do what Elizabeth said. Kris came in to talk with Elizabeth, about what happened last night.  
  
"Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" Kris asked as he walked into the room, so that they could be alone.  
  
"I guess so, but you better hurry up I have to go into town. I have an appointment with Will; we have to discuss the plans for Father's birthday." Elizabeth replied as she went about the room getting what she needed.  
  
"You look lovely this morning; I hope that you are feeling well this also?" Kris commented as he sat down on the chair that was in front of her.  
  
"Thank you, I hope that work is going well for you," Elizabeth replied as she went over to the window and walked on to the terrace.  
  
"Elizabeth I told you that I don't want to be out there in the cold it could be bad for the baby, and I don't want you to lose the baby. It could be dangerous for you to be out there on the ledge; you could fall and lose the baby before you could blink an eye." Kris commented to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth turned around before she could even think of what to say to him, but her expression said everything that she had to say to Kris. "I don't care what you say about me being out on this Terrace, I will do as I please. I have to go now to town, as I said I have an appointment with Will. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." Elizabeth replied as she walked off the terrace and to the door.  
  
Kris got up and practically ran over to the door where she was standing; he stopped her in her tracks. "I told you before that I don't want you out of this house and Plus I don't want to you to see that commoner, peasant that couldn't even pay for the bread that was put on his table." Kris growled as her, as he gripped her arm very forcefully.  
  
"Kristopher you better let go of me, I don't want to have to scream." Elizabeth replied as she went about looking him in the eye and showing him that she wasn't scared.  
  
"Elizabeth you and I both know that I have the power in this house. There isn't anything that you could do that would make me change my mind about this whole thing. I would want you to stay in this house until I say that you can leave. If I have to lock you in this room until that baby of mine is born than I will." Kris ordered to his wife. "Is that understood, as long as you are under my house you will obey my rules."  
  
"I don't care what you do to me; you will never get your hands on my child." Elizabeth says as she yanks her arm from Kris's grasp.  
  
"Elizabeth you will not talk to me in such a manor, do I make my self clear on that matter." Kris commented as he yet again backhanded Elizabeth across the face. Kris left after that but after saying, "You will stay here in this room, until I see that my son has been born. Then you my dear will have your freedom to do what you please. I will keep my son here with me to rise. You can leave the house if you like, but if you want to help raise our son then I suggest that you stay here."  
  
Elizabeth sat in the floor where she fell after Kris had hit her, and started to weep. She didn't know what to do; her whole life was ruined within a few months. Her father had told her that she was getting married to Kris. Then after the marriage she found out a few months later that she was pregnant with Kris's child. Elizabeth did know that she was going to have to go find Will and let him know of her troubles. Will could help her with the child and her problems with Kris. She knew that she wasn't going to let Kris grab a hold of her baby and keep her for himself. Elizabeth got up from her position on the floor and went to the door to see if she could open it.  
  
"No! Kris can't keep me in here for another 8 months until this baby gets here, I will go crazy. I have to get out of her if it is the last thing that I do. There is no way that Kris is going to keep me up in this room with nobody to talk to. My father wouldn't allow him to do that, I won't allow him to that." Elizabeth cried as she banged on the door so that somebody on the other side could hear her.  
  
Elizabeth went to her bed and wept for the next few hours after realizing that she had know one to help her until she could get a hold of Will or could go to him. 


	2. Later that Night!

**::Later That Night:**  
  
Finally Elizabeth got a hold of her self; she got off the bed and fixed her hair. She took her trunks out from the walk in closet and started to stuff them with her dresses in them. She then went to her dresser and started to pull out her corsets, under garments, chemises, and from her closet her shoes.  
  
"Elizabeth?" a voice asked as they knocked on the door. "Are you ok in there? Would you like me to get anything for you?"  
  
"No Kristopher, I'm fine, now would you leave me alone!" Elizabeth yelled at him, as she closed the trunk with a lot of force that it made a thump.  
  
"Elizabeth what was that, I heard a huge slam?" Kris inquired as he started to unlock the door of their room.  
  
Elizabeth hurried to sit on the trunk as he entered the room, looking at her with a spark of interest. "What were you just doing in here? Plus why are you sitting on that trunk?" Kris asked as he went over to her.  
  
"Nothing, I was doing some spring cleaning. I took out that trunk so that I could put some of my clothes in it to store a way. Since my stomach will be getting bigger, so to speak, because of the baby. I thought that might be able to get some bigger clothes today while I was in town. But since I can't go, I don't what I am going to do for clothes." Elizabeth said hoping that he would offer to go for her and then she would have a chance to escape from this awful place.  
  
"Well we could have Chrissy go in to town for you, since she is your personal maid. She might know what to get you; I haven't a clue what you might want." Kris suggested to Elizabeth.  
  
"I thought that you might like to pick something special for me. Since I would be carrying the baby, I want to look my best." Elizabeth replied, looking like she was going to cry.  
  
"Honey, you know that I would do anything for you, I would get you the world if I could. But I can't leave the house right now, I have way to much stuff to do with work. I don't want to get even more behind then I already am." Kris answered her while he was hugging her.  
  
"Kristopher I really do need a knew dress by the end of the week; this baby is growing faster than you think. I thought that I was going to burst this morning when Chrissy was helping me dress. If you want this baby, then I suggest that you help me out a little. You're the one who has me lock up in here, I would be the one to get my own clothes but I can't." Elizabeth argued with Kris, as she got up and went to the window.  
  
"Elizabeth how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to go out on that terrace, I know that you might hurt the baby." Kris order at his wife; while he walked out on to the terrace him self to get her back in the room.  
  
"Kris that is it, I don't want to talk or see you any more, I have had enough of you! All you ever do now is yelling at me, ever since I told you that I was pregnant. It's like you just want to marry me for the use of my body. Then after I produce a child for you, then you would probably get rid of me like a shoe you don't want any more." Elizabeth yelled at her husband, while walking in to the room and grabbing her hand bag. Elizabeth made a break for the door; since Kris left it open for her. Kris ran after his wife when he realized that she was going for the door.  
  
"I don't think that you should be doing that, you don't want any harm to come to the baby." Kris replied as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled in her back into the room. "I would be more careful when you try to leave when I am around. I don't think that you will go far if I am here."  
  
"Thanks I'll keep that in mind when I am trying to leave, that I have it so you won't be here." Elizabeth replied as she went back to her clothes trying to decide what else to bring when she leaves. "You can leave now if you want; I can see that the only way that I will be able to leave is by jumping out that window. Which I wouldn't do, since I don't want any harm to come to my child."  
  
"Elizabeth, I have told you before that this child is mine that is why that I was holding you here. I don't want you to think that you could just leave me with my child. I won't stand for that, I need a child to take my place when I die." Kris explained that after he closed the door from inside the room.  
  
"Oh...so you are wanting a son, not a daughter." Elizabeth replied as she picked out a dress from the closet.  
  
"Oh yes I would love a son, a son is going to be more sturdy of a leader than a daughter. But if you have a daughter first than I will just have to try again." Kris answered her as she went over to her.  
  
"Kris, I can't control the gender of my child, it's illogical to do so." Elizabeth replied as she went about putting the dresses in the trunk. "I will be keeping my child if you are intending that I give him/her up because of you."  
  
"Elizabeth that is not what I wanted to do, I just want my child, I don't want you to think that you have a say in that I don't get to keep my child." Kris replied as he went about walking over to Elizabeth.  
  
"Kris can't you just leave me alone, I know that I can leave you. There is no way that you would even let me talk to my friends. So what am I supposed to do, just sit here and not do anything, I will go absolutely mad if you don't let me go at least some where." Elizabeth replied as she turned to look at Kris with a pleading eye.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm sorry but I can't let you leave this room or this house. I know that it looks like I am being mean, but I don't want to lose you to anyone." Kris replied as he went about to the door.  
  
"Kris, are you telling me that you think that I will just go off and find somebody else in the world who will treat me better, who will love me more than life, which will please me till they die." Elizabeth asked as she dropped her dress in shock.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying, I hope that you will understand," Kris answered her with a sneer.  
  
"Oh I understand that I am being held here against my will and being forced to give you a son. I think that you were right when you said that I would be unfaithful to you. Why don't you just kill me right now so you can get it over with? Since my life isn't worth living, if I have to do everything that you say and I can't go out and talk to my friends." Elizabeth hollered at Kris, knowing that it would make him very upset.  
  
"Elizabeth I know that you aren't happy with me as a husband..." Kris started to say but was interrupted by Elizabeth.  
  
"That is an understatement; I hope you know that I only married you because I thought that it would make my father happy with me." Elizabeth replied as she walked over to the terrace yet again to make Kris mad.  
  
"What are you doing over there Elizabeth? Haven't I told you that I don't want you to go out on the Terrace?" Kris asked as his face was getting redder than ever.  
  
"Kris you can leave, I don't care what you think about me I think that you are going to have to get used to the idea of me defying you." Elizabeth replied sweetly.  
  
Kris just left in a huff, with out another word to Elizabeth. Elizabeth on the other hand stood out on the terrace and looked at the sea waiting for something to happen. Knowing that the whole sea was full of mystery. 


	3. The Confession of Gov' Swann

**::In Town::**  
  
Will Turner was wondering around looking for something to do. He was done with his work for the day and needed something to that could entertain him. He had talked to many people already and had been thinking of Elizabeth. Will had just then saw Elizabeth's father wondering down the road.  
  
"Good evening, Governor Swann. How is Elizabeth doing? I haven't seen lately." Will said to Gov' Swann.  
  
"Oh well Elizabeth is probably laid up in bed with the morning sickness. She is going to have a baby in eight months, and Mr. Knight is worried about is wife's condition." Governor Swann answered Will, with the up most enthusiasm.  
  
"That is too bad...I do hope that she will be getting better. I hope to see her soon; I feel that my days are incomplete with out seeing her." Will replied as he looked the governor with a smile of hope.  
  
"I do to, I would hate it if Elizabeth was to lose the baby, and I would like to see my grandchildren before I die." Gov' Swann replied as though he wasn't going to see tomorrow.  
  
"Are you feeling well? Governor Swann?" Will inquired to Governor Swann with the most concern.  
  
"Oh lets face it Mr. Turner, I might not see tomorrow. I haven't been feeling well lately. I fear it might be my old age, or it might be some sort of disease." Governor Swann answered, with a look of despair.  
  
"I wonder what might be wrong; I do hope that you get well also Governor Swann?" Will replied knowing that the Governor probably wouldn't take that comment to heart. He knew that the governor never really liked him. He was always out to get Will for the thought of loving and wanting to marry his daughter.  
  
"I thank you, Mr. Turner for your concern. I know that I haven't always been nice to you. I hope you know that it was my hope that you would forgive me for being an old goat." Governor Swann replied with the knowledge that he would soon see him with his daughter, her not wanting to live with Kris and all.  
  
"I do forgive you Governor Swann, I do also hope that get better in time that Elizabeth's child comes in to the world." Will replied as he shook hands with him. "I have to be going, I meeting a friend over at the shop."  
  
"Well then Mr. Turner I will be seeing you around town." Governor Swann commented as he left the site to return to his house after a long day.  
  
Will decided to walk over to Elizabeth's house to see how she was feeling. After hearing that she wasn't well, he wanted to see for him self that this was true. Little did Will Turner know about the current events going on in that house concerning the husband and his mistress.  
  
**::The Knight House::**  
  
Will knocked on the door and waited for a reply from with in the household. Will heard somebody walking towards the door, but little did he expect that Kris would answer. He thought that Elizabeth would be the one to answer the door, being the hostess and all.  
  
"Well look who's here, it's Mr. Will Turner. I do hope that you just here to say hi and then you would be leaving." Kris commented as he leaned against the door.  
  
"Well Kristopher Knight I came over here because I was concerned about Elizabeth she didn't show up for our lunch meeting about the plans for her father's birthday. I was hoping that she was feeling well?" Will explained as he gave Kris a fake grin.  
  
"Elizabeth is feeling poorly and she wasn't up to coming today." Kris replied hoping that Will would by it.  
  
"Could I talk to Elizabeth myself, I would like to talk to her about some urgency concerning her father's health." Will grinned yet again knowing that Kris was lying through his teeth.  
  
"I guess I could let you in for a little bit, I have some work to do in the office. I'll be up shortly to escort you out." Kris replied hoping that was all the incentive that Will would need.  
  
"That would be fine, I will let escort my self to Elizabeth's room. That is where she is right, I do hope that I am not being to forward." Will answered as he walked towards the stair case.  
  
"Oh no please proceed, I hope that you will be more understanding to my Wife's condition." Kris replied seeming to emphasize the word WIFE and MY. Like throwing a hint to Will saying 'Back off or else.'  
  
"Oh you have my promise in that; I would not harm Elizabeth in any way." Will replied with a smile of doubt.  
  
Kris just looks at Will with regret, knowing that he would do anything for his wife and would probably marry her if he could. 


End file.
